


“We always end up like this.”

by sweetcreature



Series: the adventures of a violinist and his pianist [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deleted Scenes, Drug Use, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scenes, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Drug Use, Platonic Relationships, Protective Mycroft, Romance, Smut, Teen Sherlock, University, University Student Sherlock, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, extra scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcreature/pseuds/sweetcreature
Summary: Deleted scenes and bonus chapters from the story, “What made you like this?”Also Q&As and edits!Submissions for prompts are currently open!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), others
Series: the adventures of a violinist and his pianist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Introduction

Hello, my dear readers! I am introducing this new work of mine and it will be filled of scenes and maybe random things relating to the characters in this universe! Here, you can send me prompts, questions, etc. all relating to the story :) It could be about any ship, romantic or platonic. It can be of any tag; sexual and graphic, AUs, fluff, angst, hurt/comfort; anything! It could be from the past or the present. As long as they involve the characters in the story!

There are many possibilities and they can all be missing scenes in the fanfiction (due to the existence of time-skips within the story).

For ** _non-readers_** ; you are still allowed to send a prompt! All canon characters are present and available! No need to use an original character of mine!

Feel free to also ask me a question about anything! It could be about the characters, the plot, the setting; anything. You are allowed to ask questions that may contain a _spoiler_ , but I will add that to a _separate chapter f_ or spoilers to ensure the other readers' enjoyment.

Comments are welcome, but _only_ constructive criticism!

This link will direct you to a Google Form where you can fill the space with your answers. Multiple submissions are welcome!

✧*̣̩⋆̩☽⋆ [Click here!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSffOMxRzvb8tmmBWzEPoFkmdgbYflzewNAflZpDKKubTUKacg/viewform) ✧*̣̩⋆̩☽⋆

Thank you very much for reading this book!


	2. The Alternative (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Victorian twist to our story. Holmes and Watson encounter an interesting case regarding a bride who seemed to have taken her life but came back to wreak havoc on earth once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RECAP OF CHAPTERS 1-44  
> 

**_Warning: Spoilers in the recap ahead! Skip if you like!_**

_So far on_ **“WHAT MADE YOU LIKE THIS?”**

_“Please, John. Just a few weeks? I’m trying to help her out.”  
“Now’s really not a good time, our flat isn’t the biggest for guests.”  
“I promise that she won’t mind. She’s not a very picky person, I tell you.”_

_“No, no. The name. What name did you say?”  
“Jocelyn, why?”  
  
“…I knew her name, and I knew who she was. However, I... didn’t know who she was _to me _. I must’ve also blocked that out of my mind for years…”_

_“We met on campus, he was quick to figure out who I was. All I remember now were the good things.”  
“There were bad things, then?”  
“There are always bad things, Greg. Good things, bad things. They’re two sides of a coin.”_

_“Your presence has become… crucial to my everyday work, and I… I dislike it.”_

_“Is that why you don’t want to have dinner with me?”  
“Pardon?”  
“You love her, don’t you?”  
“And what has led you to that conclusion?”_

_“Jocelyn? Can you hear me?”  
“Sh-Sherl…”  
“That’s it, keep talking. You’re safe.”_

_“Twelve days. That’s how long it took for her life to be in danger while living with me. Twelve days. I can’t believe I didn’t see it coming. For Moriarty to use her against me.”_

_“Oh, no, I’m many things to Sherlock, but never someone he trusts. He barely even cares about me.”  
“Do you seriously not remember when you got out of that freezer? I haven’t seen Sherlock be shaken that way for a long time.”_

_“We all feel love at some point in our lives, Mr. Holmes. The only conflict is if we don’t reach for it in time.”_

_“I always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage. Thank you, for the final proof.”_

_“Five years. It probably doesn’t matter to you, but you’ve been clean for so long and it’s just great, Sherlock. It’s amazing.”  
  
“It’s not a big deal, Jocelyn. It’s just drugs.”  
“It is a big deal. To me. I’m so proud of you,”  
  
“You just… you just took me to see my aunt for the first time in almost nine years.”  
“And what of it?”_

_“I was scared of what might happen to you if I chose to stay.”  
“And you were not scared at all of what might happen if you leave?”_

_“You’re the reason why I am the way I am. The reason why I’m like this, don’t you see? I loathe how I’m this way because of you. You made me like this.”_

_“Moriarty. An unwelcomed surprise,”  
“Jocelyn, an unsurprising welcome.”_

_“No, you’re Moriarty! He’s Moriarty!”  
“No, no! Don’t you touch me! Don’t you lay a finger on me!”  
“Stop it, stop it now!”_

_“One final act. Glad you chose a tall building. Nice way to do it.”  
“Do what? ... Yes, of course. My suicide.”  
“Genius detective proved to be a fraud. I read it in the paper, so it must be true. I love newspapers. Fairy tales, and pretty grim ones, too.”_

_She screams until her she can barely feel her throat. The screams were deep and painful, horrific and haunting. Sobs tore her chest open as she runs towards the body to push between the crowd._

_“I don’t care what other people will think about me, but I’ll never be convinced that you lied about everything.”_

_“I’d believe in Heaven for you,”_

_“His body was never recovered on that rooftop, how is that even possible?”  
“Once our team entered the rooftop, it was empty. He walks free,”  
“Moriarty is dead. He blew his own brains out right in front of me. Someone just took his body.”_

_“I estimate four and a half years—”  
“No, I can make it shorter and faster.”  
“Sherlock, you can’t possibly work yourself into the actual insides of dangerous areas. Stick to the plan. You cannot directly enter terrorist cells.”_

_“It’s… it’s too soon for me to feel like this. Too soon to feel okay, I need to feel the rage, the hopelessness, the denial, the everything. All of that should be what I feel right now!”_

_“You’ve got a boyfriend,”  
“I wouldn’t exactly call him that,”_

_“I think maybe I’ll just drop by,”  
“You know, it is possible that you might not be welcome,”  
“No, there isn’t.”_

_“Interesting thing, a tuxedo. Leaves distinction to friends and anonymity to waiters. Well, short version; not dead,”_

_“What’s… going on?”  
“I think you are slowly understanding, Miss Grant.”  
“No. You’re lying.”  
“He’s not.”_

_“Don’t you dare come near me. You’ve been dead to me for two years, and now I don’t see any problem with that to remain a fact.”_

_“So, you’re not scared by the possibility that the real me might never forgive you? Oh, you’re much more terrified of that than actual Serbian terrorists. I really did a number on you.”_

_“All this time, I was so guilty of being happy with the mindset that he never got to have a happy life to even choose to continue living.”_

_“Sherlock, there’s a reason why you two saw each other again. Chances like that are gone before you know it.”_

_“She’s the only one who can make you understand.”  
“Understand what?”  
“Yourself.”_

_“Two years of solitude, Sherlock. It changes people.”_

_“For eleven years, it’s always been her. Eleven years.”  
“Do you think I want this? For everything to always come down to one person?”_

_“I really do hope you still remember me.”  
“I do, and I don’t believe I gifted you a key, Miss Adler.”  
“What gave you the impression that I needed one?”_

_“It’s no wonder that Jim Moriarty liked you. Do you want to know what he calls you? The Regal.”_

_“Is that your son?”  
“No, my neighbor had a son and I used to babysit to get money. Shane. He was a nice kid.”_

_‘Waltz, for Mary & John. A duet by Sherlock Holmes and Jocelyn Grant’_

_“I thought you never liked dancing.”  
“I don’t.”  
“Then why have I found you on the dance floor?”  
“All it takes is a good partner, Sherlock Holmes.”_

_“To think that we were so young when we met, it’s crazy. And now look at us. We haven’t changed.”  
“I have changed since then.”  
“Yes, we both changed, but only the parts of us that needed improvement.”_

_“We always end up like this,”  
“Like what?”  
“You know what. The question is, what are you going to do now?”_

_“Designer chemical substance with a designer cure. Explain?”  
“I’m not going to explain that,”  
“What does it mean?”  
“It doesn’t really mean anything. Chemical substances like that are still theoretical,”_

_“I’m fine, Sherlock. I didn’t die.”  
“You almost did! Why are you being so nonchalant over this? You could have died and it would be a great loss to the whole world, Jocelyn.”_

_“Tell me you’ve missed this. Admit it, say it to me.”  
“I d-did, yes, Sherlock, please—”_

_“Why don’t you inform Dr. Watson about how you abandoned Miss Grant in a country she has never been, despite the threats she continues to face?”_

_“Magnussen has a mind palace?”  
“Yes, he stores information in there. Just like Sherlock.”_

_“You have a girlfriend.”  
“Yes, I’m going out with Janine. I thought that was fairly obvious.”_

_“Sherlock,”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.”_

_“J-Jesus! Sherlock, she loves you.”  
“Yes. Like I said, human error.”_

_“You’re letting them down, Sherlock. John and Jocelyn are definitely in danger,”_

_“As dark as it can be, the cruel flames of hell forge humans into stronger and mightier metals, brother mine.”  
  
“Then why not choose him?”  
“Because this man is attracted to danger the same way a bee is to a flower. And I am terrified for his life.”_

_“Do not trust anyone, even the ones you think you know,”  
“Don’t worry, you’ve set an excellent example,”_

_“I’d like to ask you on a date.”  
“I… a date?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay? Sure, I’d love that.”  
“Good. We begin now.”  
“What?”_

_“We work for forgiveness, John. We admit we are wrong, we own up to our mistakes. That is why I forgave her, and vice versa.”_

_“And what was Moriarty’s relationship with Magnussen?”  
“You can call them business partners. They were certainly not friends, but they benefited from each other.”_

_“Jocelyn, you should be aware by now that I will do whatever it takes to... keep this. I’ve gone years without this, believing that I’ve never wanted anything. Now that I’ve realized that I do, indeed, need this—it can’t slip away.”_

_“I’ve never done anything saintly, and I’ve never claimed to be the bastion of temperance. The only thing I can admit is that all I want is to protect the ones I care for. That is you.”_

_“When are you going to stop hiding shit from me? I’ve lost count and this is not working well for both of us.”_

_“I never lie to her.”  
“Well, you don’t tell the complete truth either, it’s worse than actually lying.”  
  
“I just feel like this is temporary. We get one amazing moment and it’ll be ripped away from us again, like all the time.”  
“I will not let that happen,”_

_“You’re not even going to fight for me?”  
“I’m not quite certain why, but… I’d rather you loathe me than you imprisoned.”_

_“I’m thinking of going back to Scotland Yard.”_

_“No person can match the detective’s genius. But to Sherlock’s eyes? Jocelyn was his equal.”  
  
“I’m not that important to kill, am I?”  
“You think too little of yourself.”_

_“I said_ we _, Sherlock. Tell me_ we _are going to be okay.”  
“We will be all right. I promise.”_

_“Oh, I’m not going to shoot Jocelyn. No, no. Bullets are reserved for the ordinary people. She will hate her life until she begs them to kill her.”_

_“You… you should know that I missed you, Josie…”  
“So smart… so clever… clever little detective,”_

_“The fact that you know it’s going to happen, isn’t going to stop it.”  
“Why are you smiling?”  
“Because Sherlock Holmes has made one enormous mistake, which will destroy the lives of everyone he loves.”_

_“You said I was one of my brother’s pressure points, which means there are multiple. I can only infer that Dr. Grant is one of them. And she is one of mine.”  
“Of course.”  
“Then, why did you never target her?”  
“Luckily for her, you are not the only one who wishes to protect that woman. And unfortunately for you, you are the weaker negotiator.”_

_“I’m not a hero. I’m a high-functioning sociopath! Merry Christmas!”_

_“Did you… did you drug me, too?”  
“Given your history, I would never.”  
“Then, why did I—”_

_“I don’t think it’s a fever.”  
“I’m fine.”_

_“Stop trying to hurt yourself. You know that she would never say any of this to you.”  
“I conjured you, I can shut you out. Go!”_

_“If he is to die, it will be in his own terms. That is how powerful he is. No one is ever brave enough to kill him, Miss Grant. You and I both know that.”_

_“Will I be able to have a hold on my phone soon?”  
“I am aware that you are allowed with one phone call. However, in this case, I would advise against it.”  
“Not for a call. Just… something else.” _

_“Dr. Grant, your presence has been requested in St. Athan, Cardiff airport.”  
“By who?”  
“By Mr. Mycroft Holmes,”_

_“What I have feared, came to pass. My plan failed. I failed you,”  
“You didn’t fail me, Sherlock.”  
“I went against what you wished.”  
“And you went against your principles. For us,” _

_“I know what I said that morning, you know? I knew why you left that day. I was awake when I said it. And… it’s been true for eleven years.”_

_“After this, will you go to Baker Street and retrieve my violin? Will you do that for me?”  
“The moment you turn around and walk to the plane; don’t look back at me.”_

_“I will be waiting for our next dance. However long it takes.”_

_“I’ll burn you. I’ll burn the heart out of you,”  
“I have been reliably informed that I don’t have one.”  
“But we both know that’s not quite true.”_

_“Car’s outside. I want you to walk to it without making a scene, or I will blow Miss Adler’s brains into these walls.”_

_“Who the hell are you? Who sent you?!”  
“I wouldn’t do that!”_

**_Alternatively  
Year 1894_ **

[To be rewritten]


	3. Promo Pictures

“If this fic was a show, can you give us some promo pics? It's okay if you can't, but it would be so cool if you do! Thank you so much for writing this!”

So, this is one of the requests I received through the [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSffOMxRzvb8tmmBWzEPoFkmdgbYflzewNAflZpDKKubTUKacg/viewform) where I don't have to write anything! So, I thought... why not make some manips for this book? It was such an amazing idea, thank you to whoever requested it! I hope these 'promo pictures' are good enough for you all! Thank you for reading this book so far x

* * *

Sherlock, Jocelyn and Mycroft with their personalities in one manip. Peep at the grumpy ones.

* * *

Moriarty, Jocelyn and Laurie. This trio is very... hm. Interesting.

* * *

That's all I have for now, folks! Let me know if you'd like more of these things and with which pairs/groups! As for the questions about when the requested prompts will be posted, I will post them once the story is completed! Thank you all x


End file.
